


Pain

by HaHaHa78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHaHa78/pseuds/HaHaHa78
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pain

At some point, Yuu Nishinoya did not show her wrist.


End file.
